The proposed cancer education program intends to coordinate our presently comprehensive core curriculum with several special programs designed to broaden the scope of our present curriculum. It plans to review all present aspects of cancer education taught in oral pathology, oral medicine, oral surgery, and prosthetics and the affiliated hospital dental programs. These programs will be integrated into a structured form which will benefit dental assistants, dental hygienists, dental students, medical students and postdoctoral trainees and practicing dentists. This present program will be augmented by a cancer education program specifically for faculty members in all areas of the school. The development of a program with the local and regional dental society members on cancer awareness will be instituted. A hospital program for postdoctoral trainees specifically related to head and neck cancer will be implemented. Development of various video tapes to demonstrate these activities for future use and demonstration will be implemented. To establish a monthly meeting for faculty and interested practitioners will be additional goal during which interesting head and neck cancer patients will be seen in one of the departments or hospital services. Indoctrination and expansion of duties for dental hygienists and assistants will be part of the faculty education program.